I Hate Everthing About You
by FeatherPink
Summary: Ginny is married to Malfoy, she hates everything about him, but why does she love him?
1. The Deal

The Deal

Arthur Weasley sat at work in his office at the Ministry of Magic. He worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts section. He was just finishing his letter to his mother when the door to his office opened.

"Hey, Weasley!" The drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy called across his office.

"Shut it Mal-" Arthur began before he was he was interrupted.

"I'm not going to make fun of you," said Lucius. Arthur eyed him suspiciously.

"Fine, make it quick."

"Okay, so I have a proposition-"

"No."

"Come on," Lucius said." Hear me out."

"No."

"10,000 galleons."

"Done."

"But then...." Lucius said as an afterthought. "That's only if you agree...."

"Fine what's the deal?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"Okay, so the deal is- no, wait, this is good- your daughter marry my handsome son."

Arthur snorted his coffee all over his letter.

"Handsome?"

"Fine your daughter marry my son."

"What!" Arthur roared. "No!"

"10,000 galleons..." Lucius said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not saying no, but why the fuck would you want your son to marry a Weasley?" asked Arthur.

"Well, that Parkinson bitch is a whore. She goes around." Said Lucius

"Yeah," said Arthur, "like a record." He said this nodding his head with a pensive look on his face. Then, "you were saying?"

"And then with Bullstrode," Lucius continued, "I don't want bulls for grandchildren." He laughed at his own joke. "Yeah so then I thought of Ginny. She's a pureblood and she is pretty hot."

"Hey!" Arthur cried

"I mean it's not like she isn't," Lucius said fairly.

"Okay, so about the 10,000... that's kind of low. I mean this is my only daughter we are talking about here," said Arthur.

"20,000. Take it or leave it. I suggest you take it, you need it," said Lucius.

"Hey!" said Arthur sounding hurt.

"No offense," said Lucius quickly.

"None taken," said Arthur. "Nah, I was thinking......80,000."

"What?!"

"Hey, my family will murder me."

"So?"

"Hey!"

"No offense."

"None taken. But then again I don't want troll grandchildren, I mean, Draco.....?"

"Hey!"

"No offense."

"None taken. So, do we have a deal?"

"No, I mean.....well, I did let Bill marry that Delacour girl, horrible eeenglish speaker."

They laugh.

"She was terrible- so Bill shouldn't be too upset about Ginny.......so 70,000, one for every other member of the family." Arthur Weasley said.

"Well when Ginny's married, she'll have Draco's money so how about 60,000?" Lucius said hopefully.

"Nah, shit no, 70,000. I'll give 1,000 galleons to everyone and keep the rest for me. I've changed my mind."

"Is that a yes?"

"No, I need an excuse; my wife is going to kill me. I need one. I mean- Draco Malfoy?!" Arthur snorted.

"Hey!"

"No offense."

"None taken."

"So....what do we do?" Arthur asked.

"Um...I got it; we can say it's a prophecy! I'll pay that Trelawney chick 5,000 galleons, she'll make one up."

"But what's it going to say?"

""Let's see.... Obsessive muggle-lover's daughter marry rich handsome guy's son."

"No!" Arthur shouted. Then he said quieter," no, how about stunningly sexy Arthur Weasley's daughter must marry pathetic, arrogant, ugly, Lucius Malfoy's son."

"Fine." Lucius said in a tired, exasperated voice

"Okay, and get this! If they do, their offspring's would bring peace on earth."

"Sounds good."

"Okay, done. But I need the money this week or I'll be broke."

"Fine after all we are family now."

"Yeah, now leave. Get out of my office."

"Office? A closet, I'd hardly call it an office."

"Hey!"

"No offense."

"None taken."

"Bye, relative." Lucius left waving.

Arthur Weasley sat in his desk, grinning and nodding his head. Pleased with himself, he was now filthy rich.


	2. The News

The News

"Honey, you're marrying Draco Malfoy," Arthur Weasley said stepping into Ginny's room.

"What!" She yelled.

Arthur gave Ginny a threatening look.

"Okay, fine, but only because I love you," said Ginny.

"Really?"

"No, but that's what everyone else says when they're forced into marriages without their consent."

"Oh," Arthur said. "So, the wedding is on Tuesday."

"This Tuesday?"

"Yes!"

"But I had a date with my boyfriend this Tuesday."

"Well send him an owl, tell him you're getting married."

"Fine," Ginny sighed looking down. "We'll reschedule for Friday."

Arthur Weasley smiled at his daughter.

"Alrightly than, have a trolly good day."

"I doubt it."

"That's the spirit."

Arthur Weasley left Ginny by herself in her room to ponder about her wedding with Malfoy.


	3. The Wedding

The Wedding

"If I must," Ginny sighed looking up at the sky. She felt mawkish.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Now do you, Draco Octavius Bernard Bruno Malfoy take Gineane Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish hold through sickness and through health till death do you part?"

"I do," said Malfoy. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now you may kiss the bride."

Draco leaned in and placed his lips on top of Ginny's. Applause broke out through the guests as the separated. They both turned around and smiled for the camera. Draco took Ginny's hand and led her out to the garden, where the party was being held at.

"Throw the bouquet, throw the bouquet!" Ginny groaned and thrust the bouquet of flowers behind her back. She turned around just in time to see it hit the grass with a thud.

She turned around and spotted Ron standing by himself next to the snack table. She went over to say hi to him with Draco following close behind.

"Hey Ron," Ginny said. "Having fun?"

"Tons," he said sarcastically.

"Come on Ron, it's not that bad for you. At least it's better than-"

"Hey brother-in-law," Draco cut in with disgust.

"Okay, I'm going to go kill myself now," Ron said heading towards the refreshment table.

"Have fun," Ginny mumbled as he headed away.

"So..." Draco said seductively, putting his arms around Ginny's waist.

"Okay, let's get a few things straight," Ginny said. "You cannot touch me under any circumstances."

"Okay..."

"That means get your hand off from around my waist."

"Damn," Draco muttered under his breath, removing his arms.

"Okay and another thing is that you have to wear Axe. No more of that Old Spice s. It smells as bad as f."

Draco gave her a puzzling look.

"Deodorant spray," Ginny said annoyed at his lack of knowledge in this matter.

"Oh!" Draco said so loudly that a few heads turned.

"Oh and another thing, no embarrassing me in public," Ginny said.

"Okie, Dokie, Smokie, Pokie."

"Okay. You're a failure," Ginny said.

Draco cleared his throat. "I have a few rules of my own."

Ginny snorted. "Let's hear it."

"Numero Uno. I get to touch you whenever I want," said Draco.

"Well that's contradicting my rule Draco Octavius Bernard Bruno," Ginny said.

"Fine," Draco sighed. "Rule number two, you have to wear sweet pea."

"I do," said Ginny.

"A lot of it. One bottle a day."

"I do," said Ginny again.

"Fine, two!" Draco said.

"Okay..." Ginny said wondering where he was getting at.

Draco turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Nice try," said Arthur Weasley. He then went over to get refreshments where he joined Lucius Malfoy.

"Hey Luc, I have been meaning to ask you. Where did you possibly get all this money for such a fabulous wedding?"

"My mother..." Lucius said quietly.

"You Mother??" Arthur asked loudly. All the guests turned around and stared at Lucius.

"I have to go to the little boys' room," Lucius said fast and ran away. Arthur went over to converse with Molly Weasley.

Ginny yawned. "I'm actually getting kind of tired, Draco." She said to Draco's back.

He turned around. "What?"

"I said that I am getting kind of-"

"I heard," Draco said cutting her off.

"Hey Gin." It was Fred followed by George. "Are you getting kind of tired? Cause we have got Never-Tired Drops now."

"Um, no thanks," Ginny said. She gave both Fred and George a kiss on the cheek and went over to her parents.

"Mum, Dad, I am getting kind of sleepy, 'Night," said Ginny. She walked across her 500 acres lawn and into the Manor where she saw Draco already in their room.

"How did you get here so quickly?" she asked.

"I flew," said Draco smiling. "Does it kill you how smart I am?"

"Whatever, Let's just get to bed," Ginny said.

"So... which said of the bed do you want?" Draco asked grinning.

"Um... You are sleeping on the couch downstairs."

"What, no! This is our fing wedding night," Draco said.'

"So?" Ginny asked. "Your point is..."

"We are sleeping on the same bed."

"Don't be so harsh and demanding, Malfoy. It isn't a good way to start a relationship."

"Harsh and demanding?? What the f are you talking about, _Malfoy_?" Draco yelled.

Ginny cringed at the sound of her being addressed as Malfoy.

"Harsh, harsh, harsh," she reiterated under her breath.

"Harsh? What the f is wrong with you?" Draco cried.

"I will not tolerate your hostility around here. Language like that is prohibited. If it persists, I am gonna have to ask you to leave this building...forever."

"Whatever, I am too tired for this s" Draco said.

"Out-Get out," Ginny said pointing at the door.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I told you I will not tolerate your s," Ginny said calmly.

"Yeah? Well I will not tolerate you taking your period out on me!" With that Draco changed his clothes and climbed into bed leaving Ginny standing there staring down at him with a look that plainly asked 'did you just talk back to me?'

"Ugh!" Ginny groaned after a few minutes. She took her clothes and went downstairs to the couch.


	4. The Arrangement

The Arrangement

During the next couple of days things were pretty typical of a Weasley and a Malfoy living together. Before Draco went to work Ginny and he would have rows, argue and yell. Only on some fortitude occasions for Draco did he wake up and leave for work before Ginny even woke up and return home after she had gone to bed. But almost everyday he saw her after work. Sometimes he would even wondered if she stayed awake waiting to yell at him or curse him off. Then there are some rare events when they would both pretend like neither of them were there, completely ignoring the other person. Ginny's boyfriend had given up on her and moved on to the next red-headed girl he could find. Ginny blamed Malfoy totally so she decided to make their first Saturday together married another one of those rare occasions.

Ginny was lounging on one of the beach chairs by the pool outside. She read through the Witch Weekly Charming Smile commentary (that she had written) thoroughly again checking for checking for any mistakes she could find. At last she was satisfied with it. She set down the article and continued with her book. Ginny was just about done with a page when a shadow cast over the book. Ginny looked up to see Malfoy standing above her staring down at the book she was reading.

"Can I help you?" she asked him annoyed.

"What's that you have?" Draco asked her.

"The Grapes of Wrath, a very lovely Muggle book." She showed him the cover.

Draco snorted disgustedly, "Muggle...?"

"What do you want anyway?" Ginny asked him rudely.

"Just thought that I ought to let you know that I am inviting a few friends over for dinner," Draco said smugly.

"You have friends?" Ginny asked him in a mock shock voice.

"You'd be surprised," Draco said.

"I am," Ginny said. "Okay then I'll bring some of mine."

"Who?" Draco questioned rather quickly.

"Who are you inviting?" Ginny asked.

"Crabbe and Goyle," said Draco. "And you?"

"Luna and Hermione," Ginny said.

"I don't want Granger to come," Draco said.

"Well it's not like I want Crabbe and Goyle to come- anyway why not?" Ginny asked.

"I don't like being in the company of Mudbloods." Draco said nastily.

Ginny glared at him. "Spoken like a true Malfoy."

"I'm not joking Gineane Molly."

"And I'm not laughing Draco Octavius Bernard-"

"Don't-"

"Bruno!" Ginny yelled.

"Your funny," Draco said looking at her like he would want nothing more then to pounce on a strangle her.

"Thank you," Ginny said like she was talking a compliment rather pompously then. "I have to go make plans." She picked up her things and pushed passed him and into the Manor. Draco followed.

"I don't want her in my house-"he started.

"Will you grow up? It's my house as well in case you haven't noticed."

"I still don't want her to come," said Draco.

"Well I am afraid that the choice is not yours to make," Ginny said pushing passed him again and continuing into the house.

"Fine," he shouted after her. "If she comes, I will be forced to make fun of her!"

Ginny turned around and looked fiercely at Malfoy "You do that because hell you know I can say a lot of shit about your friends," she said callously.

Ginny left him for the third time. She went upstairs and made plans for the evening.


	5. Malfoy's Lil Party

Malfoy's Lil Party

Ginny stood up in the kitchen. She was wearing a white skirt that down to her knees and a navy blue tank top. She also had a white shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She glanced at Draco as he walked in.

"Vinny and Greg are busy," He said. He opened the fridge and took out a Ho-ho. Ginny glared at him then looked out the window. She wrapped the shawl more tightly around herself.

"As are Hermione and Luna," Ginny said. She glowered at Malfoy as if it was his fault.

"Good," Draco said munching on his Ho-ho. Ginny scowled at him.

"Bitch," she muttered.

"I'm sorry," Draco said. He swallowed his food and wiped his mouth. He looked up at her. "What was that? I didn't catch it?"

Ginny shrugged. Her gaze shifted from the window to Malfoy who was leaning against the counter staring at her.

"What?" Ginny spat at him.

"You haven't changed much since school. You still look the same, except hotter," he said with a pensive look on his face.

Ginny snorted, "Nothing has changed with you. You are still the same arrogant a I ever had the misfortune to meet eight years ago."

"I see your attitude hasn't changed much." Draco said. He moved right up to her.

"Would you please shut the hell up?" Ginny asked.

Malfoy just laughed coldly. The truth is he had changed. He was taller, more muscular and very handsome. His blonde hair hung in front of his cold gray eyes. But Ginny was too annoyed at him to notice. He was now so close to her she could feel his breath. Ginny glared up at him. Her blue eyes sparkled with rage.

"You know, you look adorable when you are upset," Draco said. He brought his hand up to her cheek.

Ginny smacked it out of the way. "I'm not upset," she said.

"Yes you are," Draco said.

"F you," Ginny growled.

"Alright, if you insist." Draco sealed the space between them with a kiss.

Ginny turned her face and pushed him back. "Eeww. Don't kiss me." Ginny hissed at him dangerously.

"You know you want me," Draco whispered in her ear. He had moved close enough to make her uncomfortable.

"You're so..."

"Charming? Sexy?" Draco suggested bringing his arms around her.

Ginny looked up at him. "You are violating rule number one."

She said expecting him to move his arms. He didn't. Instead he leaned against her. The scent of Axe filled her nostrils. She inhaled some more feeling it stimulate her.

"But I stayed true to rule number two," Draco said.

Ginny breathed in more. "You sure as hell did, smell as good as f. But that still doesn't allow you to violate rule number one."

Draco grinned. He kissed her ear. "Don't you think it's about time to bring peace on Earth??" He whispered into it.

Ginny chuckled. "Yeah, that'd be happening." She said with complete sarcasm. She pushed him away.

"But isn't that the only reason we married?" Draco said.

"You know, all of your concern about 'peace on Earth' is kinda funny, seeing as how you are a DeathEater."

To Ginny's surprised Draco smirked. "Well don't you wanna know how it would feel to make love to a DeathEater?"

"I've already exprienced," Ginny lied.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "With whom, may I ask?"

"You may," Ginny said calmly.

"Who?" Draco demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know... "Ginny said enjoying his response.

Draco laughed softly. "Yeah, you're a fing liar."

"Keep telling yourself that," Ginny said. She looked at him. They glared at each other.

"Who?" Draco asked. Ginny smiled. She turned away. There was a pause when Draco's mind flashed with all the possible DeathEaters he could think of that she would make love to.

"Was it Crabbe?"

"No."

"Goyle?"

"No."

"Macnair?"

"No."

"Pettigrew?"

"Ew."

"Avery?"

"No."

"Lestrange?"

"No."

"Nott?"

"No." Ginny paused and looked at him. "They are all DeathEaters?" she asked him.

"I just got started."

"Well, I'm not telling you anyway," Ginny said stubbornly.

Draco looked at her then sighed. "Well, then I guess I shouldn't too bad about keeping this from you- I did Pansy."

Ginny looked at him furiously. "Whore." She said.

"You shouldn't be talking..." Draco said.

Ginny looked away hurt. She never actually did it with anyone. She couldn't believe he would have before getting married.

"So are we or are we not?" Draco asked.

Ginny looked at him. "Are we what?"

"Going to have sex." Draco said. "Bring peace on Earth."

Ginny froze. "I don't see how anyone related to you could possibly bring peace to this Earth." She said.

"Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" Draco asked. Insults seemed to go right through him.

"No," Ginny said. Draco frowned and turned away to leave the kitchen. "But," She added as he stopped to listen. "I'll let you know when I'm ready." Draco's face lit up. "In a couple of years....." She added seeing the look on his face.


	6. In The Tub

In the Tub

The next morning Ginny went down to the hot tub in the basement to relax. She had a navy blue bikini on, halter top style. She laid back, closed her eyes and let the warmth of the water sooth her from head to toe. She was so completely relaxed that she didn't even bother opening her eyes when Draco had walked in.

"Do you want some company?" He asked.

"No," said Ginny.

"Well I don't care, I was just being nice," Draco then took his shirt off and joined Ginny in the tub wearing a black Speedo. Ginny moved back giving him some room.

"You look good," Draco said.

"Shh-" Ginny said. "I'm meditating." Ginny said. Draco looked at her. "It calms the mind. I suggest you try it."

"How?" Draco asked.

"Try thinking of nothing," Ginny said.

"Um... that's kind of hard with you right in front of me in a bikini," Draco said.

"Why?" Ginny asked. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Does it turn you on?"

"Yes," said Draco.

"Close your eyes and think of nothing," Ginny said.

"How are you supposed to think of nothing?" Draco asked.

"Just- here is what I do, just picture white. The color- just picture that and try to block out anything else that gets in the way of the white."

Draco just stared at Ginny for a few minutes. She had her eyes closed at arms down at her side.

"Isn't this fun?" Ginny asked after a while opening an eye.

"No," Draco said dully.

"Fine, you can leave then," Ginny said.

"Kidding, I'm having the time of my life," Draco said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well I thought it was its nice that we are spending quality time together as husband and wife," Ginny said shrugging.

"Yeah but you know we could be spending quality time together and be bringing peace on Earth."

Ginny looked up at a grinning Draco. "We could but we aren't going to."

Draco fixed his eyes on Ginny. "This is crap-meditating isn't going to bring peace to this Earth."

"And being a DeathEater sure as hell is," Ginny said to him coldly.

"Hey, I can bring peace on Earth," Draco said defensively. "You just won't let me."

"I am NOT-"

"Don't make me rape you," Draco said cutting her off.

Ginny stared at him with pure abhorrence, revulsion and horror. "You son of a bitch."

"Language, Gineane Molly," Draco said.

"I don't give a flying fuck about my fucking language you dumb fuck," Ginny snarled at him.

"What's a 'flying fuck'?" Draco asked her. Ginny glowered at Draco. She shook her head at him with pity. Ginny stood up, wrapped a towel around herself and walked away. Draco followed.

"Ginny hold on-" He called just when something small smacked in the abdomen. Draco looked down too see a small skinny tired-looking house-elf.

"Pimpli!" Draco said. "Watch where you are going."

"Sorry master- I apologize-"

"Whatever-" Draco cut her off. "Ginny," Draco cried moving the house-elf aside.

"Way to be a dick," Pimple muttered to herself backing away from Draco. Too bad he heard her.

"Look- do you _want_ clothes?!!??!?" Draco asked her yelling.

"Yes," the house-elf squeaked.

"Well you aren't getting any!" Draco bellowed and took stride past her, down the hall and into the bedroom.


End file.
